


Restraint

by abvj



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Post-Episode: s01e04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abvj/pseuds/abvj
Summary: Here is the thing she doesn’t want to admit, but suspects Adena already knows: she has never actually *liked* anyone before.OR: Kat, Adena, and lots of kissing.





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Just doing my part to add to the onslaught of post 1x04 fic.

There is a line of freckles that discretely follows the sharp line of Adena’s collarbone. 

It is very distracting. 

She is talking in smooth, low tones, like she is sharing a secret that is only for Kat to know, and Kat is trying her hardest to focus, to make out the words, but failing miserably. For a moment, for a full minute probably, all Kat can focus on is those freckles, the delicate line of bone, and how badly she wants to reach out and touch her. 

Downstairs, they had kissed in the dim light of the street with the night coming to life around them. Adena had kissed her and Kat had kissed her back and when they pulled apart Kat had murmured _ask me upstairs_ in a voice that was filled with want and need and almost completely unrecognizable to her. And Adena had bit her lip, shy for perhaps the very first time, and obliged. 

Now, they are in Adena’s apartment. Laying in Adena’s bed. 

A rational part of Kat thinks it is very important to note that they are in bed, yes, but they are also completely clothed and have a respectable amount of space between them, and there has been very minor kissing since _the_ kiss downstairs. 

But those facts don’t seem very important right now because all Kat can seem to focus on are the sharp lines of Adena’s body, the taste of her that still lingers on the tip of Kat’s tongue, and how badly she wants to kiss her again. It all makes her feel dizzy and lightheaded, desperate to reach for her, to bridge the distance. So much so that Kat has to physically her hands into soft fists to keep herself from doing just that, from giving in to what her body instinctually wants. 

Together, they lay in bed, curled on their sides facing each other. Adena talks and Kat tries to listen. Tries to focus on the movements of her mouth in an effort to make out the words, to comprehend, but then gives up and just focuses on her mouth. 

“Kat,” Adena murmurs. “Are you even listening to me?” 

“Yes.” Kat nods very seriously. Then screws up her face. “No. Sorry. I am…” she stops, starts, stops again. Finds her gaze involuntarily flickering to Adena’s mouth. “We kissed,” she blurts out and then laughs a little to cover up her embarrassment. 

“Yes.” 

“You kissed me.” 

“Yes.”

“And I kissed you.” 

Adena laughs, and reaches out, crossing the distance between them and touching her hand. Kat feels dizzy all over again. She blinks against it. Tries to right the world around her. 

“Yes,” she nods. “That is all very true.” 

Their hands intertwine somewhere between them and Kat watches absently, smiling a little at how their fingers just sort of fit together. Something warm and dangerous pools deep in her belly. 

Here is the thing she doesn’t want to admit, but suspects Adena already knows: she has never actually _liked_ anyone before. 

There have been boys, of course. Some men even. But those weren’t relationships and they hardly ever involved feelings. Kat considers herself a sexual person by nature and has always enjoyed the act of sex simply for the release it offers, for the beautiful way the world just sort of goes bright then blank. 

This is more than that. 

And it scares the hell out of her. 

Always, Kat has considered herself to be self-assured and confident and brave – Until Adena. 

Until Kat pushed her way into Adena’s life and Adena pushed back, their resulting friendship, the connection they share that is unlike anything Kat has ever known making her question so many things she thought she knew and understood about life, the world, and herself. 

Slowly, Adena drags her thumb across the delicate skin of Kat’s wrist, that space where bones collide, and Kat cannot help the shiver the runs hot and cold up her spine. Feels a rush of bravery and reaches for Adena, fingers tracing the outline of those freckles near her collarbone, then the soft curve of her neck, the line of her jaw. It is automatic, the way Adena leans into her touch, and Kat finds herself sighing a little, her throat going dry. 

“I’m going to kiss you again.” 

The words burst out of her unbidden, and surprises her completely. Kat can tell Adena is surprised too by the way her mouth quirks just slightly near the corner, her eyebrow raising. 

“Please.” 

The single word is said quietly, but the laughter that accompanies it seems almost like a dare. It is perhaps the sexiest thing Kat has ever heard or seen, and suddenly she doesn’t need any encouragement, doesn’t allow herself a moment to think, and is pushing herself up on her forearms and forward, forward, forward until their mouths are slipping together again. 

Their kiss before was rushed, desperate almost. The result of weeks of foreplay hidden behind banter and innuendo and fleeting touches and glances. 

This kiss is unhurried, and Kat takes her time with it. Likes the way Adena opens her mouth to hers real slow, like they have all the time in the world. 

Kat is a tactile person, always has been, and an intense need seeds and grows and fills her completely before she is allowing her hands to roam slowly, desperate to learn the lines and curves of her. They start at Adena’s hips, fingers pressing into the bones there for one second, two second, before slide up, up, up over the line of her side. The tug at the hem of her shirt is tentative, a question, and when Adena merely continues to kiss her, tongue flicking against the roof of Kat’s mouth _just the way she likes_ , Kat’s fingers slip underneath, splaying against the soft skin there. There is a resulting moan at the feel of skin against skin, the sound low and full of want. The shift between them is sudden and dangerous. Adena presses herself closer to Kat, their bodies pressed together _everywhere._

The sheer intimacy of the kiss leaves Kat breathless, and when she pulls away it takes great effort just to even her breathing. When opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is Adena. Her mouth twists into a smile. 

“Hi.” 

“ _Hi._ ” 

Kat laughs a little again at nothing in particular, her forehead slipping against Adena’s. The tension between them grows and intensifies, demands more than what they are ready for tonight. 

There are conversations to be had. Things to figure out. The rational part of Kat knows this, knows that outside this room, outside this bed with Adena beside her, the world continues to spin madly on and many adjustments are necessary. There is a vague sort of panic that starts to rise and catches in the back of Kat’s throat, and Adena must notice because she reaches up, smooths the pad of her thumb over Kat’s furrowed brow. 

“You okay?” she asks softly.

All Kat can do is nod and smile through the uncertainty, mumbling _better than okay_ as she leans forward to kiss Adena again.


End file.
